Night To Remember
by Trixmade
Summary: Ashley can't sleep and so decides to wander. One-shot Harry/OC


**Night to Remember**

By Funazzachick

Harry/OC

One shot (Unless I decided to magically turn it into some kind of long story)

Unfortunatly I own nothing from J.K Rowlings' story 'Harry Potter' I am mearly borrowing her main character and location.

Ashley tip-toed down the girl's dormitory stairs, trying to be quiet. For some reason she just couldn't get to sleep. She had a critical exam tomorrow, potions, but no matter how much she twisted and turned her mind refused to sink into dreamland.

_Damn_, Ashley cursed silently, _why did I have to be a night owl? Why not a morning person?_

She reached the bottom of the stairs and glanced over at the fire. It was still burning brightly, casting a ring of warm light over the surrounding chairs.

Ashley suddenly heard a flutter of a page being turned and then a soft sigh coming from the couch closest to the fire. It seems that she wasn't the only one still up. She sneaked over to discover who would still be up this late and peered over the top of the burgundy couch. Ashley couldn't help but smile softly.

A mop of pitch black hair that was untidy and sticking up everywhere, greeted her. Loose jeans as well as a casual blue shirt were the second things she noticed. Beneath those clothes, she knew, was an athletic body that was built for Quidditch. A strong hand lifted to impatiently push round black glasses back up his nose... and his eyes? Such eyes could hold Ashley with their intense emerald gaze. Pin her with their stare, make her unable to say no and they haunted her in her dreams. Ashley shook her head trying to rid herself of the somewhat obsessive thoughts.

_He's your best friend_, she lectured herself, _not only that but the 'great' boy-who-lived and no way would he ever be interested in you._

"Up late again Potter?" Ashley asked loudly in her best 'Snape-voice'.

Harry jumped and jerked around with amazing reflexes, causing a mountain of parchment to slide off his lap. He seemed to have been surrounded by potion books.

"Ash," he said relieved and begun retrieving the fallen parchment. He then slumped back onto the couch.

"Harry, you need to sleep," Ash commented, seeing his slightly blood-shot eyes.

"I can't," he sighed, "Snape's exam is tomorrow. I can't fail it." He started to tiredly search for a specific book.

"Harry," Ash ordered sternly, "lean back."

"What?"

"Just do it."

He did. Ashley placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage the tense muscles there. Harry slowly relaxed and his head tilted back in pleasure, his eyes closed.

"Now," Ash whispered gently. She moved forward, her lips near his ear and her breath brushing it softly. She spoke firmly, "You're going to go upstairs, change and sleep a good, uninterrupted, dreamless eight hour sleep."

"But... the... exam," Harry breathed out in a husky voice which made Ashley's heart flutter and her muscles clench.

"The best thing for you is to get a good night's rest. I'll pack away all of this stuff, don't worry." She stopped massaging. Harry let out an animalistic noise (between a groan and a growl), something he would have never done if he weren't sleep deprived. Ashley crushed down her desire to snog his brains out. She moved to the front of the couch and helped Harry to his feet.

"_GO REST_," Ash hissed teasingly in parseltongue.

Harry looked shocked, "How did you do that?"

"Five years of being you're best friend sinks it in. I can only speak a little though."

"Ok," Harry shrugged; he looked a little misty eyed from lack of sleep. He appeared to be having trouble thinking straight too. "Try to figure out this," he continued and hissed some parseltongue.

Ashley frowned, "I... lone? No, no, I... I. Oh I give up, what did you say?" Harry just stepped forward and planted hot lips on Ashley's in the best kiss she had ever had. It was passionate and intense but sweet and caused fireworks to erupt inside her dazed head. Then Harry softly broke the kiss and leaned back to see her reaction. When Ashley finally opened her eyes she flushed a pretty red and started stuttering cutely, "Harry... you just... y-you... I-I-I."

A heart-melting smile spread across his face. Harry placed his lips near her ear and whispered, "Goodnight Ashley." He then turned and climbed the stairs to his dorm room leaving Ashley to stare after him in shock.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Not much action but a lot of romance because we all know that Harry needed it while he was in school.**

***Teacup***


End file.
